


Четыре мига перед вечностью

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Пре-Кербер история про то, как оно могло быть до отлета Широ на Кербер





	Четыре мига перед вечностью

Карточка притягивала взгляд, хотя Кит поклялся себе к ней не прикасаться. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не схлынет адреналин. Но белый квадрат пластика выделялся на столе кляксой, которую хотелось не то изучить поподробнее, не то смахнуть в стоящее рядом с креслом мусорное ведро и выкинуть из головы предложение вместе с человеком, который его сделал.  
  
Кит навернул ещё один круг по комнате и рухнул на постель, даже не подумав стащить с себя пропыленную куртку. Заложив руки за голову, он уставился в потолок.   
  
Это его хлеб. То, в чем он действительно хорош. Его всё. И променять это на сомнительное удовольствие военной службы? Конечно, быть кадетом — занятие куда более престижное, чем уличные гонки, помимо того, что совершенно законное. Это деньги и гарантированная работа по окончанию обучения. Но кем он тогда станет? Таким, как все? У него в жизни никого не осталось, а за душой кинжал с непонятной маркировкой на эфесе, смутные воспоминания об отце и гоночный болид, который он собственноручно собрал, подрабатывая автомехаником в мастерской. Не слишком много, но Киту больше и не надо. Так зачем рваться выше, если на жизнь хватает, а скорость — отдушина для всего. Надо просто позвонить и сказать решительное “нет”.  
  
Кит подорвался с койки, прыгнул к столу, схватил карточку и набрал номер, не давая себе передумать.  
  
— Нет, — выпалил он, как только смолк гудок.  
  
— Сразу нет? Хорошо. Нет так нет. Только могу я узнать, почему “нет”?  
  
Киту было что сказать, но в то же время и не было: не объяснять же постороннему всё то, что накипело, нагорело на душе. Он облизал губы и выдохнул первое, что пришло на ум:  
  
— Скучно.  
  
— Скучно?  
  
“Скучно?!” — не меньше собеседника удивился Кит. Из всей череды всевозможных отмаз он выбрал самую хреновую, но брать слова назад Кит не привык и продолжил гнуть свою линию:  
  
— Ну да. Скучно. Среди кадетов со скоростью никто не дружит.  
  
— Откуда знаешь?  
  
— Сталкивался с павлинами из гарнизона. Пальцы гнули, а на деле — пшик.  
  
— А, ну тогда да. — Парень молчал, и Кит тоже не спешил разрывать соединение. Он и за белый квадрат визитки ухватился только из-за восторженной улыбки этого парня. Тот не вписывался в уличную гонку точно так же, как сам Кит — в обустроенную жизнь военного. — Послушай, а если не все пилоты такие?  
  
— Чем докажешь?  
  
— Может, у меня на примете есть парень, который готов отобрать у тебя титул Чемпиона. И он учится на пилота.  
  
— Предлагаешь пари?  
  
— Ну да. Если мой парень тебя сделает, ты попробуешь поступить в гарнизон.  
  
— А если продует?  
  
Кит не собирался соглашаться, но было интересно, на что готов пойти незнакомец, чтобы затащить его в ряды курсантов. Платят ему, что ли, за пополнение?  
  
— Если продует, то он достанет тебе армейский усилитель антиграва для твоего болида.  
  
Кит не собирался соглашаться, но от такого не отказываются.  
  
— По рукам. Кстати, Кит.  
  
— Широ. До вечера. В обычном месте. Усилок привезу с собой, а ты захвати документы.  
  
— Собираешься взять в заложники мои данные, Широ?  
  
— Скорее тебя на ближайшие пять лет.  
  
— До скорого, — прощание вышло грубее, чем Кит собирался, но Широ сам виноват — нечего, нечего было говорить такое! В общем-то, ничего та-ко-го в словах не было, но отчего-то же щекам стало жарко.  
  
Гонка в пустыне — не чета гонке по городу. Там повороты и люди, здесь пески, скалы и контроллеры периметра. Их дорога была подобна змее, которая кусала себя за хвост, причудливо изгибалась в хитром танце, полном препятствий. Этот парень — с глухим забралом и в кожаной куртке — был совсем без башни, летал так, словно гравитации не существовало, словно не было ни препятствий, ни законов физики. Кит не уступал ему ни на шаг. Где бы Широ его не откопал — парень был что надо! Гонщик от бога. И Кит не желал уступать ему ни в чем! Дело было уже не в ставке. Кит забыл про пари, про ставки. Он знал только одно: таких противников у него ещё не было, а значит его надо обойти. По-любому. Без вариантов.  
  
Без вариантов не получилось.  
  
Кит спрыгнул с болида, едва обе машины замерли за финишной чертой.  
  
— Ты что, правда из гарнизона?  
  
— Правда, — парень стянул шлем и оказался Широ. — Тебе было скучно?  
  
Кит ошарашенно заморгал: этот парень вписался в ночь и гонку с такой легкостью, словно всегда здесь был. Тот дневной Широ, который протягивал ему свою карточку, красовался деловым костюмом и стильной прической, больше подошедшей бы бизнесмену, так бы не смог. Кит тряхнул головой.  
  
— Вот мои документы, — он достал их из внутреннего кармана куртки и грубовато сунул в руки Широ. — Держи.  
  
Широ взял, долго смотрел на бумаги и неожиданно вернул обратно:  
  
— Из тебя бы вышел отличный пилот. Жаль, без желания не срастется. Ну что, пошли ставить антиграв на твой болид?  
  
— Я же проиграл. Зачем тебе это?  
  
— Так мне будет спокойнее: лучший местный гонщик не убьется. К тому же, антиграв я всё равно уже срулил. Возвращать будет сложнее, чем оставить как есть. Тебе что, не надо?  
  
— Надо, — быстро сказал Кит. — Двигай за мной. Тут неподалеку есть одно место.  
  
Широ сверкнул улыбкой, козырнул и завел машину. Дорога оказалась слишком короткой: не остудить голову, не подумать. Кит тормознул перед мастерской, остановив болид на границе с желтоватым светом, льющимся из открытого ангара.  
  
Мастерская манила теплом, привычкой, в этом мире Киту было всё понятно и знакомо в отличие от того, что скрывал за своими высокими стенами гарнизон.  
  
Широ, словно почувствовав что, остановился рядом. Он не задавал вопросов, не торопил, не шутил, просто находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Казалось, он никуда не спешит и точно примет всё, что ни решит Кит.  
  
Это было совершенно нечестно. Это подкупало.  
  
В конце концов, Широ мог принадлежать обоим мирам, так почему бы не смочь Киту? Тем более теперь, когда он продул, вариантов просто не осталось. Ему непременно надо было взять реванш.  
  
— Мне не придется скучать?  
  
— Отвечаю. Но антиграв мы всё равно поставим. Не зря же тащил.  
  


  
  
Никто не говорил Киту, что поступить в Гарнизон будет легко, но Широ молчал и о том, что будет так сложно. Киту казалось, что достаточно согласиться на предложение Широ и он тут же станет кадетом, каким-то волшебным образом минуя стадию абитуриента. Нет, Кит не жаловался, но без всякого сострадания мучил вопросами Широ, в конце концов, кто во всём этом был виноват?! Откровенно говоря, Кит мог бы разобраться и сам, но так было гораздо интереснее. Широ любил и умел рассказывать. Непонятные формулы вдруг обретали смысл и, как бы странно это ни звучало, даже объем. К тому же Киту просто нравилось проводить время с Широ.  
  
— Кит, куда ты так гонишь? Необязательно поступать в этом году, можно и в следующем.   
  
— Считаешь, что я не справлюсь?  
  
Кит ощерился по привычке и сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Если бы Широ в него не верил, то не возился бы с ним всё это время, не тратил увольнительные на ершистого парня, терпеливо разъясняя тому азы.  
  
Широ покачал головой, сунул Киту в руки тарелку с только что приготовленным ужином. Ничего особенного, картошка и мясо, но пахло крышесносно, и Кит тут же сунул в рот пару кусков. Обжегся, но ничуть не пожалел о сделанном — было охуенно вкусно. Вдвойне от того, что приготовлено было специально для него. Широ далеко не в первый раз за последние полгода готовил в его старой развалюхе, но для Кита каждый раз был особенным, что-то сродни личному чуду. Рано потеряв отца, он уже успел забыть, как это круто, когда есть некто, кому не лень заварить тебе чай и приготовить ужин или сгонять в аптеку, если заболел. Широ тогда так ругался, что он, Кит, дебил, сразу ему не написал о проблеме и запустил болезнь, потому что добраться из пустыни до города за лекарствами сил не было никаких, а Кит ничего не мог с собой поделать — улыбался как идиот.  
  
Широ положил руку на плечо Кита, возвращая того в реальность.  
  
— Ты справишься. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но зачем себя так загонять?  
  
Кит усмехнулся:  
  
— А кто тогда будет исполнять обещание?  
  
— Обещание?  
  
Кит чуть было не расхохотался: Широ смотрел на него так искренне, что можно было бы и поверить, если бы не чертовщинка в глазах. Поначалу Кит часто попадался на подначки, но сейчас он уже довольно неплохо знал Широ, чтобы все принимать за чистую монету.  
  
— Ну да, ты же сказал, что мне там не будет скучно. Спорить готов, понятие нескучно моё и твоего одноглазого не совпадает.  
  
Широ недоуменно уставился на Кита, на этот раз совершенно ненаигранно, а потом расхохотался.  
  
— Это уж точно. Когда Гаррисону смешно, остальным — не очень. Но я же не в этом году выпускаюсь, Кит. Я ещё успею тебя развлечь.  
  
— Поздняк метаться, ты сам кашу заварил — придется отрабатывать по полной.  
  
— Ну раз мне не избежать этой участи и даже не скостить срок, тогда давай, заканчивай с ужином и пошли бороть учебу, а потом…  
  
— Что потом?  
  
— Если успеем пораньше, то можем погонять. Хочешь?  
  
— Спрашиваешь!  
  
Кит, и правда, скучал по гонкам, но, вопреки острому желанию всё бросить и вернуться к привычной жизни, терпел и грыз учебу с тем же остервенением, с каким дрался на улицах за место под солнцем. Учёба была врагом посолиднее шпаны. Её нельзя было одолеть с наскока или схитрив. Но Кит не привык пасовать перед трудностями и теперь не собирался сдаваться — спасало только то, что ему не требовалось тратить время на физическую подготовку. Он мог сдать норматив с большим запасом. Впрочем, сам Кит променял бы все эти бесконечные закорючки на отжимания и бег по пересеченной местности.  
  
— Вот что с человеком делает правильная мотивация! — рассмеялся Широ, поднялся на ноги и от души потянулся.  
  
Кит бросил взгляд за окно и с удивлением понял — они успели до заката. Кит любил это время — пустыня горела огнем и на полной скорости казалось, что ты несешься сквозь пламя. С Широ все давалось проще, хотя тот не делал Киту поблажек, спрашивал строго и не стеснялся в выражениях, когда тот ошибался.  
  
Сначала Кит огрызался, злился — больше на себя, чем на Широ, а потом перестал — злиться, не огрызаться. Широ никогда не обижался, словно понимал — Киту жизненно необходимо выпустить пар, чтобы с чистой головой взять и преодолеть посмевшее задержать его в пути препятствие. Иногда Киту казалось, что Широ специально его провоцирует, чтобы тот мог поскорее сосредоточиться на главном, а не грызть себя. Но это наверняка было не так: Широ действовал так не осознанно, просто он был отличным другом, напарником, партнёром…  
  
Кит, как ни старался, не мог подобрать правильное слово: всё казалось верным, но не совсем.  
  
— Передумал?  
  
Широ успел натянуть куртку и теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз. Кит подорвался, схватил свою куртку и рванул к дверям, бросив через плечо:  
  
— Это всё твоя учёба. Хуже гипноза. Догоняй!  
  
Ветер выдул мысли, осталась только скорость. Мериться с Широ силами всегда было не просто: Кита выручали интуиция и скорость реакции, но на стороне Широ всегда был опыт и филигранное исполнение, а потому заранее предсказать, кто выйдет победителем из гонки, было сложно. Хотя, если на чистоту, Широ делал Кита чаще. Но не сегодня!  
  
Сегодня удача любила Кита, и на склон — оговоренную на старте финишную черту — его болид взлетел первым. Солнце золотило горизонт, красило дюны в багрово-синий. Казалось, перед ними раскинулся не песок, а море.  
  
Машина Широ замерла поблизости, но гонщик не задержался на ней, а примостился на сиденьи китовского болида, обжигая забранным в кожу куртки плечом обнаженное плечо Кита. И тот оперся на Широ. В конце концов, сегодня Кит вышел победителем и мог позволить себе попирать менее удачливого соперника!  
  
Тем более Широ не возражал.  
  
На небе вспыхивали звёзды. Наметанный глаз цеплялся за одну колючую точку и перескакивал на другую, надолго останавливался на месяце и срывался в новое путешествие по небосводу. Тишина не напрягала. Кит вообще был не самым разговорчивым парнем. Когда большую часть жизнь предоставлен сам себе, привыкаешь обходиться голосами в голове. Кита глубоко возмущала эта характеристика, данная ему Широ, но положа руку на сердце он был вынужден признать: она была не лишена смысла. Он, и правда, больше привык молчать, чем говорить. Просто с самого начала Широ не вписывался ни в какие рамки — Киту даже нравилось с ним трепаться, но и тишина была не менее приятной. Широ был одним из тех редких людей, которые не ждали, что собеседник будет работать в качестве радио.  
  
Стоило Киту об этом подумать, и Широ нарушил тишину неожиданным вопросом:  
  
— Послушай, Кит, я ведь не ошибаюсь, у тебя сегодня день рождения?  
  
Кит растерянно покосился на Широ. Откровенно говоря, ему пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы вспомнить, какой сегодня был день. Он привык пропускать дни мимо себя. Напоминание о том, что этот день, по идее, должен быть каким-то особенным, его задело, и он огрызнулся:  
  
— Откуда знаешь?  
  
Широ выразительно посмотрел на Кита, и тот чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу:  
  
— Документы.  
  
Широ кивнул.  
  
— В общем, я не умею готовить торты и вот это всё, но у меня тут кое-что для тебя есть.  
  
Кит не решался взять коробку слишком долго: Широ успел нахмуриться и отвести взгляд и понес какую-то ересь, что это так, мелочь, мол, он просто не знал, что ещё подарить, но ему показалось…  
  
Кит не вслушивался: он держал в руках перчатки такие же, как у самого Широ, и не сводил с того пристального взгляда.  
  
Широ смутился и замолк.  
  
— Кхем. В общем, с днем рождения, Кит. Извини, что…  
  
— Стоп! Широ, остановись на “с днем рождения, Кит”, и это будет лучший на свете день рождения.  
  
Широ широко улыбнулся и послушно повторил:  
  
— С днем рождения, Кит.  
  
Кит не соврал: этот, и правда, был лучшим!  
  


  
  
Кит вылез из симулятора, с благодарной улыбкой принял у Широ бутылку с витаминизированной водой, но не притронулся, хотя пить хотелось немилосердно: прохождение астероидного пояса с неисправными маневровыми двигателями выжало из него все силы. Но узнать результат было важнее, чем сведенные руки и ноющая спина.  
  
Широ положил руку на плечо Кита и сжал. В целом, он мог бы ничего больше не говорить, этого было довольно, чтобы Кит понял — результатом Широ доволен, но Кит всё равно дождался слов.  
  
— Отлично. Уверен, послезавтра ты будешь первым на курсе.  
  
— А на твоём был бы? — выдохнул Кит и припал к воде. Привычку сравнивать свои успехи с достижениями Широ невозможно было вытравить простым намерением.  
  
— На моём ты был бы вторым. Я опередил тебя на минуту.  
  
— На минуту?! — воскликнул Кит.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, словно минута — это целая вечность! — рассмеялся Широ. — Пошли, иначе пропустим ужин, а тебе после тренировки точно надо восполнить силы.  
  
— Конечно, вечность. Блин, Широ, как ты умудрился?!  
  
Кит догнал Широ уже на выходе из зала. Тот лукаво улыбнулся и невинно ответил:  
  
— Сжульничал.  
  
— Ты?!  
  
Кит неверяще уставился на Широ. Хитрость и Широ не совмещались в голове Кита точно так же как… как… Никак не совмещались! Это сразу было не про него.  
  
— Я, — невозмутимо отозвался Широ. — Воспользовался положением лучшего курсанта на потоке и выбил себе дополнительные занятия во время отпуска. Ты же знаешь, мне не к кому было ехать. Так что нечего есть себя поедом, ты, не имея такой подготовки, отстал всего лишь на минуту.  
  
Кит молчал всю дорогу до столовой, обдумывая сказанное. По всему выходило, что Широ был прав. Умом Кит понимал, но сердце твердило: “снова второй”!  
  
Прикончив половину ужина, Кит решил было продолжить спор, но внезапно заметил, как Широ трёт переносицу, и вместо уже заготовленный фразы выпалил:  
  
— Если лучший не будет спать, это неминуемо скажется на результате.  
  
Широ вскинул голову, недоуменно недоуменно на Кита, потом на свою руку, выдавшую его с головой, и беспомощно рассмеялся:  
  
— Нечестно бить меня моим же оружием.  
  
Кит усмехнулся:  
  
— Курсант Такаши, какой пример вы подаёте подрастающему поколению?  
  
— Плохой, — согласился Широ. — Но подрастающее поколение ведь не будет следовать плохому примеру? Оно у меня умное.  
  
Кит хмыкнул:  
  
— Широ, будь последовательным: либо помнить об отдыхе, либо убиваться об учебу.  
  
Широ смутился:  
  
— Знаешь, в меня учёба уже не лезет, просто… — Широ замялся, но всё же закончил мысль: —… не спится.  
  
Кит вздохнул. Он прекрасно понимал это состояние: материал лезет из ушей, повторение уже не идёт на пользу, но и расслабиться не выходит. Всё кажется: сделал недостаточно, мог бы больше и, вообще, непременно провалишься. Кит знал только один способ, но едва ли Широ пришло бы такое в голову, а даже если бы и пришло, он бы наверняка не стал нарушать Устав.  
  
Сам по себе — точно нет.  
  
Кит ещё раз вздохнул.  
  
— Хей, не всё так плохо. Сплю я, сплю, просто не слишком хорошо. Не переживай, Кит.  
  
— Вот ещё. Буду я из-за тебя переживать.  
  
И не соврал: переживать Кит не собирался — он собирался решить проблему.  
  
Самым сложным оказалось успеть до отбоя заполучить всё необходимое для воплощения плана и прокрасться на крышу, вход на которую кадетам без разрешения был строго запрещён. Вот это было по-настоящему трудно, а спуститься по канату до окна в комнату Широ не составило особого труда. Кит полюбовался ошарашенными глазами Широ и открыл рот раньше, чем тот сообразил возмутиться.  
  
— Лекарство от бессонницы прибыло. Одевайся и поднимайся наверх.  
  
— Кит, ты с ума сошел?! — прошипел Широ. — Если тебя поймают, простым взысканием не отделаешься!  
  
— Непременно поймают, если мы будем тут спорить. Внизу, между прочим, ходит патруль. У тебя пять минут на то, чтобы меня не запалили, — усмехнулся Кит и деловито полез наверх.  
  
Расчёт оказался верен: Широ забрался на крышу на излете четвёртой минуты и быстро втянул за собой канат.   
  
— Кит… ты что творишь?! — старательно следя за тем, чтобы не повышать голос, возмутился Широ.  
  
Кит поманил того за собой. Он знал крышу достаточно хорошо, чтобы ориентироваться на ней с закрытыми глазами: когда год назад курс Широ уехал на летную практику, Кит не находил себе места и рыскал, куда бы себя приткнуть. Тогда-то он и обнаружил это место. Отсюда открывался чудесный вид на пустыню и звезды были как на ладони. А ещё отсюда можно было увидеть машины, на которых должен был вернуться Широ. Но последнее сейчас не играло никакой роли.  
  
— Располагайся. Сюда никто не ходит, и тут нет камер.  
  
— Я не хочу знать, как ты обнаружил это место, да?  
  
Широ устроился рядом с Китом и с плохо скрываемым интересом покосился на сумку. Кит сумки не любил и обычно обходился планшетом. Он мысленно усмехнулся — принесенное в планшет просто не влезло, он пытался.  
  
— Не хочешь. Это сейчас и не важно, а важно то, что это лучшее средство от бессонницы.  
  
— Всплеск адреналина? — с сомнением уточнил Широ.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Печенье!  
  
Кит торжественно извлек из сумки несколько видов печенья и, не дав Широ времени очнуться от удивления, решительно вскрыл принесенное.  
  
— Угощайся. Глюкоза сделает тебе хорошо.  
  
— Нельзя…  
  
— Можно. Я спросил у врача. Здесь сахара следовое количество.  
  
— Но… ладно, оставим это. Лучше скажи, откуда у тебя печенье? Ты же не любишь сладкое.  
  
— Я не люблю, а однокурсники любят.  
  
Кит достал из сумки термос и отвинтил крышку. На скорую руку большего он добыть не смог.  
  
— Ты что, его спёр?  
  
Кит чуть было не облил себя чаем. Такого поворота он как-то не ожидал. Кит внимательно посмотрел на Широ, но решил не обижаться. Кадеты выпускного курса находились под страшным прессингом, особенно в преддверии экзаменов, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Широ нес ахинею. Удивляло другое — почему так редко.  
  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Обменял.   
  
— На что?  
  
— На домашнее задание, — терпеливо пояснил Кит.   
  
— Ты же с ними не общаешься, — ошарашенно выпалил Широ, который всё не оставлял попыток социализировать Кита. У Кита на этот счёт было другое мнение. По жизни ему вполне хватало Широ, а по работе неплохо было бы, чтобы люди помнили о дистанции.  
  
— А я с ними и не общаюсь. Сделал задание, отдал и забыл.   
  
Широ растрепал Киту волосы, а в ответ на негодующий взгляд тихо рассмеялся и всё-таки взял печенье.  
  
— Зараза, — вздохнул он и добавил раньше, чем Кит открыл рот: — Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, — буркнул Кит и вытянулся на крыше в попытке скрыть смущение. Можно подумать! Он ничего такого не сделал! Но все равно было приятно.  
  
Широ вскоре вытянулся рядом. Похоже, он был рад сбежать от собственных мыслей. Тишина была верной спутницей их посиделок, и в другое время Кит бы её не нарушил, но не сейчас, когда именно наедине с собой Широ лучше было не оставлять. Инициатором бесед чаще всего выступал Широ, у него это получалось легко и непринужденно, и всегда интересно. У Кита такого опыта было мало и, немного поломав голову, он выдал первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
  
— Когда-нибудь я, может быть, там окажусь, — Широ ткнул пальцем в небо.  
  
— Конечно, окажешься, это же ты!  
  
— Я рад, что ты в меня так веришь, но...  
  
— Никаких “но”, ты туда полетишь. Это же ты — Широ! Если не ты, то кто?   
  
— Кит…  
  
Кит поднял бровь и упрямо набычился, готовый отстаивать свое мнение. Это вообще было возмутительно, что у лучшего пилота выпускного курса была такая низкая самооценка!  
  
— Кит, я приложу все силы, — пообещал Широ. Можно подумать, он умел как-то по другому?!  
  
Однако вместо того, чтобы насмешничать, Кит ответил на обещание словом.  
  
— Я тоже. А потом мы отправимся туда вместе.  
  


  
  
— Извини, внутрь провести не смогу, — улыбнулся Широ. — Сейчас там проводятся последние проверки.  
  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Кит, который смотрел больше на Широ, чем на корабль. Что он там не видел?! Широ он, конечно, тоже видел довольно часто, даже после того как тот выпустился из Гарнизона: все увольнительные Кит проводил у Широ, но этого было совершенно недостаточно! Он привык, что и днем, и ночью они могут встретиться — в любой момент когда понадобится или просто когда захочется, а теперь каждая новая встреча была сродни празднику. За прошедшие годы Широ стал самым близким для Кита человеком. Ближе на Земле у него просто никого не было, и расставание давалось ему нелегко, а теперь Широ должен был улететь. Надолго! И у Кита никак не получалось с этим смириться. Спасибо, хватило выдержки не говорить Широ, что лететь на Кербер ему необязательно. Сейчас. Он мог бы подождать, пока Кит сможет полететь с ним. Но это было бы чересчур эгоистично. Бесчестно по отношению к Широ. Кит прекрасно знал, сколько труда тот вложил в то, чтобы получить это назначение. И теперь ему оставалось только его поддержать.  
  
Кит встряхнулся и улыбнулся Широ:  
  
— Нам вообще повезло. Я читал, раньше ты бы уже сидел в карантине и меня бы к тебе не пустили, потому что пускали только семьи и ближайших родственников космонавтов.  
  
Широ сжал плечо Кита.  
  
— Пустили бы. Я бы сделал для этого всё. Сказал бы, что ты мой младший брат.  
  
— Я же не похож.  
  
Широ рассмеялся:  
  
— Это была бы не главная наша проблема, у нас разные фамилии. Не грусти, Кит. Я быстро, буквально туда и обратно. Ты не успеешь толком соскучиться, а я уже вернусь и буду нудеть, чтобы ты выбирал норму сна и не хамил педагогам.   
  
Кит хотел было сказать, что уже скучает, но утерпел. Не хотел делать прощание для Широ тяжелее, чем оно было. И вместо этого спросил:  
  
— А эти, из экипажа, надёжные люди?  
  
Широ ткнул пальцем в компанию неподалеку от них, на вкус Кита слишком шумную.   
  
— Холты — профессионалы своего дела. Мэтта ты знаешь, а его отец был моим куратором и человеком, который многое сделал для меня. Помнишь, я рассказывал о нём?  
  
— Помню. Надеюсь, они не доставят тебе хлопот.  
  
— С чего такое недоверие? — удивился Широ.  
  
— Мэтт слишком несерьезный, а его отец ученый. Ученые все не от мира сего. Космос не терпит небрежного к себе отношения.  
  
Широ какое-то время молчал, и по его лицу было непонятно, о чем думает. Кит занервничал и уже собрался было извиниться, когда Широ серьёзно сказал:  
  
— Не переживай, Кит. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Я вовсе не переживаю. Вот ещё.  
  
Кит независимо дернул плечом, мол, ничего такого, и отвернулся, сделав вид, что ему приспичило вновь рассмотреть корабль. Его всегда поражало, как точно Широ научился угадывать то, что было у Кита на сердце, то, что он прятал за грубостью и нарочитым равнодушием. Вот и сейчас — не ошибся. Кит был готов доверить Широ только одним рукам. Своим.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Широ. — И ждать ты меня, конечно, не будешь. Ну так, разве что самую малость.  
  
— Ага, самую малость, — фыркнул Кит. — Кстати, о самой малости. Какие у тебя планы на остаток дня?  
  
— Ты мне скажи.  
  
Кит недоверчиво посмотрел на Широ, убедился, что тот серьёзен, и просиял. На такой подарок он не рассчитывал. Думал, Широ отправится на банкет в честь отлёта: необязательная часть программы, но кто же откажется от почестей? Когда он так думал, ему надо было вспомнить, что речь шла о Широ, а Широ хотел в космос не ради славы.  
  
— Тогда, капитан Такаши, как насчёт гонок?  
  
— Кит, если я разобьюсь, я поставлю миссию под угрозу, а это недопустимо.  
  
— А кто сказал, что гнать будешь ты? Вы, капитан, будете в надёжных руках.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Широ, давай начистоту: тебе надо сбросить напряжение и ни за что не отвечать, с завтра у тебя будет год, где ответственности будет столько, что захочется повеситься, но сейчас-то нет. — Кит, возможно, не так хорошо читал Широ, как тот его, но уж точно кое-что научился в нем понимать и сейчас был совершенно уверен, что поступает верно. — Ты мне веришь?  
  
— Это нечестно, Кит, — покачал головой Широ.  
  
Кит едва удержался от облегчённого выдоха: раз Широ сразу не отказал, значит, были все шансы настоять на своём.   
  
— Не всё же тебе одному жульничать!  
  
Широ тряхнул головой.   
  
— Что я делаю? Ладно, моя карьера в твоих руках.  
  
Кит улыбнулся, схватил Широ за запястье и потянул за собой, прочь от стартовой площадки на парковку, где он оставил свою машину.  
  
Кит втопил только за чертой города, не забыв предупредить Широ, чтобы тот держался крепче. По сравнению с обычными заездами Кит, можно сказать, и вовсе не гнал, вёл машину ровно и аккуратно, по прекрасно известному маршруту, по которому мог проехать ночью и с закрытыми глазами, закладывал осторожные повороты и большую часть времени просто летел вперед. В последний раз они проезжали по этим местам четыре месяца назад, ровно перед тем, как Широ пришло назначение на миссию Кербер, а потом на гонки не осталось ни времени, ни сил.  
  
Кит домчал их до своей лачуги в пустыне и тормознул у самого порога. Прошлую увольнительную он провел за подготовкой сегодняшнего дня и теперь нервничал: понравится ли Широ сюрприз? Верно ли угадал, что Широ необходимо?  
  
Широ одобрительно улыбнулся.   
  
— Не помню, чтоб здесь было так чисто.  
  
— Ветром выдуло, — отмахнулся Кит. — Ты голоден?  
  
— Распрозверски.  
  
— Тогда мой руки и давай обедать.  
  
За обедом говорили обо всем подряд, но ни слова о предстоящей миссии. Кит говорил больше, будто пытался наобщаться впрок. Знал, что это не сработает, но всё равно пытался.  
  
Широ не возражал. Похоже, он наконец-то расслабился: из плеч утекло напряжение, на лице появилась лёгкая, немного мечтательная улыбка и из глаз ушла тяжесть: последние дни оказались особенно изматывающими.  
  
Кит метнулся на кухню и замер, рассматривая шедевр кулинарии. При дневном свете он выглядел совсем неаппетитно, и Кит заколебался. Такое дарить Широ было стыдно. Широ заслуживал лучшего. Ну с чего он взял, что Широ будет приятнее, если он, Кит, все сделает сам?! Надо было договориться с тем толстым парнем из техников, вот чьи блюда можно дарить как подарок.  
  
— Чего ты тут застрял?  
  
Кит дернулся было закрыть собой торт, но не успел, Широ уже его увидел.  
  
— О! Это ты приготовил.  
  
— Я его сейчас выкину и достану фрукты. — Кит вспыхнул и схватился за блюдо.  
  
— Вот ещё! — возмутился Широ. — Это торт для меня, а значит распоряжаться им буду я.  
  
Широ схватил ложку, подцепил кусочек и мужественно сунул в рот. Кит испытал острое желание провалиться сквозь землю. Гонки — это было его, готовка — нет!  
  
— Выглядит ужасно, но на вкус — охуенно! — констатировал Широ. Судя по изумленным интонациям в голосе, он тоже не ждал такого результата.  
  
Кит не поверил. Нет, ночью ему казалось, что вышло недурно, но он сладкое в принципе не слишком любил, как следствие — не разбирался, а в пятом часу утра ещё и не слишком себе доверял, но после слов Широ рискнул попробовать. Было недурно. На вкус и правда лучше, чем на вид.  
  
— День нарушений, — забрав блюдо, Широ унес его в комнату, устроился на прежнем месте и съел ещё ложку торта, а потом рассмеялся. — Кит, ты не мог придумать мне проводов лучше. У меня ощущение, что я две недели отдыхал. Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Да…  
  
Широ перегнулся через стол и закрыл Киту рот ладонью.  
  
— Тш. Просто скажи: “возвращайся, Широ, я буду тебя ждать”, и проводы станут идеальными.  
  
Кит сглотнул и без улыбки глухо отозвался:  
  
— Возвращайся, Широ, я буду тебя ждать.  
  
— Идеально, а теперь давай есть! Я ведь не хочу знать, сколько продуктов ты перевел, прежде чем добился такого результата?  
  
— Не хочешь.  
  
При одном воспоминания Киту становилось дурно. Курс не курс, а рабочую группу накормить — вполне хватило бы. Лучше Широ и правда не знать. Кит поспешил сменить тему.  
  
Время пролетело слишком быстро и, как Кит не старался оттянуть момент расставания, он все же настал. Кит выбрал дорогу длиннее, но Широ ни слова ему на это не сказал, только обнял крепче, когда Кит свернул не туда. Огни города никогда не казались Киту такими неприветливыми, а машина как назло не желала ломаться на пустом месте и домчала до стоянки перед корпусами, в которых проживал весь персонал космодрома, в том числе и летный состав, слишком быстро.  
  
Широ стоял напротив Кита, растрепанный, серьёзный, родной до последней черточки, и тоже молчал, не спеша прощаться. Широ протянул руку и растрепал Киту волосы, будто побуждал начать обычную перебранку, но тот не вывернулся из-под руки, как делал это всегда, не прошипел нечто недовольное — сейчас Кит готов был на всё, лишь бы урвать несколько минут наедине с Широ. Рука соскользнула с головы, и Широ погладил Кита по щеке. Кит втерся в ладонь, не задумываясь. Широ шумно втянул воздух, а потом шагнул к нему вплотную, стремительно склонился и, приподняв за подбородок голову Кита вверх, поцеловал.  
  
Кита словно огнем ожгло. Широ отстранился, закрыл его рот ладонью и хрипло попросил:  
  
— Ничего не говори. Это на удачу. Скажешь всё, что ты об этом думаешь, когда я вернусь. — Сверкнул на прощание улыбкой, взмахнул рукой и, по-военному четко развернувшись, пошел прочь.  
  
Кит коснулся губ пальцами, не в силах не смотреть, как Широ уходит.  
  
Миссия на Кербер должна была продлиться не больше года, но Кит уже знал, что ответит, когда Широ вернется. Осталась самая малость — дождаться.


End file.
